tardispostingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scongo
Scongo is the greatest villain to ever grace Doctor Who. He is the most perfect written antagonist starring in the older episodes of the show. Biography Brother and lover of the Wibbler, and a supposed mirror image of The Doctor, as well as arch nemesis. Appearances on Doctor Who First Doctor * An Unearthly Child (cameo) * The Wibbler * The Return of Scongo * Scongo and the Cybermen * Scongo and the Not Saying Thank You After Dan Starkey Noshes You off Conundrum Second Doctor * The Terror of Scongo * Scongo in Space * The Tomb of The Scongo-Men * Reign of Scongo Third Doctor * The Scongo Experiment * The Scongo Dilemma * The Trial of Scongo * The Revenge of Scongo * The Bongos of Scongo * The Cabbages of Scongo * Uno Dos Tres Scongo * Doctor Who & The Merging of Scongo * Saint Scongo's Stand * The Scongo Devils Fourth Doctor * The Power of Scongo * City of Scongo * King Scongo * King Scongo the Unconquerable * King Scongo the Unconquerable and the Daleks * King Scongo the Unconquerable and the Daleks and the Cybermen * King Scongo the Unconquerable and the Daleks and the Cybermen II * The Demotion of Scongo * Baron von Scongo * Scongopolis Fifth Doctor * The Impostor * Scongo MD * Scongo PLC * Scongo OBE * Scongo QC * Scongo RIP * Scongo AWOL * Doctor Who and the 5 Scongo's * Scongo in the Congo * Scongolia * Black Orchid * Scongo does Doncaster (All episodes destroyed) * Birth of the Scongos Sixth Doctor * Scongosphere * The Retention of Scongo * A Fix With Scongo and Strax * Scongo Games * The Scongo Process * The Screaming Scongo * The Ballad of Scongo Murphy * Second Sight * Retaliation of the Springle (unreleased) Seventh Doctor * The Curse of Scongo * The Legend of Scongo O'Neil * Scongo vs The Soviet Union * Scongo vs The Women's Institute * The Ambiguous Death of Scongo '' * ''Survival Eighth Doctor * The TV Movie (cameo) Ninth Doctor * Dalek (cameo) Tenth Doctor * Blink (cameo) *''The Village of Scongo'' Eleventh Doctor * The Name of The Doctor (cameo) * The Day of The Doctor * The Time of The Doctor (cameo) Twelfth Doctor * Hell Bent * World Enough and Time * The Doctor Falls Doctorless / He Is The Doctor *''Planet of the Scongo (1969 Spin Off Film)'' * Real G Like Scongo (1995 Christmas special) * I was a Teenage Continuity Paradox: The Scongo Story (1998 documentary) * Scongo vs the Wibbler: Dawn of Justice (2003 Christmas special) * Incest, Metanarrative, and Videotape: The "The Scongo Story" Story (2008 documentary) Behind the scenes Scongo was created by writer Merrance Naisfield in 1964 after then producer Verity Lambert asked Naisfield to create a villain that was simultaneously "sympathetic, menacing, confusing, and eminently forgettable". Naisfield wrote most of the character's appearances until retiring from writing in 1973. After his subsequent. and still unresolved, disappearance in 1980, Naisfield's estate took over the management of Scongo, and became increasingly uncooperative. Scongo's appearance in Black Orchid was to be his last for five years, as the Naisfield estate refused to allow the character to appear. This notably led to Scongo being cut from The Five Doctors (he played a major role in early drafts, performing much of the role that was eventually given to the Master, and all that remains in the televised version is a passing mention) and Scongo's removal from the Target novelisation of Black Orchid. The dispute was eventually resolved in time for Scongo's reappearance against Colin Baker's Doctor in the serial Scongosphere. It was believed that Scongo has been played by many actors over the years, the supposed best interpretation being by Barry Elliot. However, as Scongo looks the same in all of his appearances it is almost impossible to tell exactly who these actors are. One report claims that the actor was actually in the Witness Protection Program in 1959. And so when he was hired to play Scongo, the actor simply asked to be credited by his character’s name. By the time Scongosphere aired, he was able to leave the program, but couldn’t remember his real name, since he had been referred to as Scongo for twenty or so years. So he simply took that on as his name. No records of his real name or age are believed to exist. Yes I went through every single Scongo meme I could find to list EVERY named episode that have been made into memes. No I don't have a life. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}